The Enchanted one
by febauryklaroline
Summary: He was desperate to save hope when a saving grace appeared. To terminate his parents and to get hope back in his arms.he didn't expect his saving grace to be so beautiful and lonely/ AU klaroline
1. Chapter 1

Lonely that's how I can describe my world.

Centuries all alone because of the power I possessed

I banned myself from talking to people because I cared too easily. I was the secret that only a few people hear of I was the gate keeper in keeping nature,I know what you thinking you are not doing a good job so far I mean look what happpend the past centuries I mean now we got vampires,witches,wolves and hybrids in our world

But did you ever stop to think it was meant to be everything in your life that happens is for a here is the story I tell you about how the day the supernatural discovers my secret and who I am people will do anything to save there loved ones I Caroline Forbes will tell you the story of I came out to the world

_Situated_ _in_ _New Orleans_

"Nik! why are just lounging on the chair and doing nothing about what is happening in qauter don't you want to bring hope back!"

"Rebecca love if you don't want to be put in the box anytime soon I suggest you shut you mouth because of course I am working on getting my daughter to me safe by me where she would belong I don't like that I only have to get updates of where she is I just..."

Rebecca just nodded understandly with her brother few months ago nik faked a accident that hope and Haley didn't survive and send them somewhere safe until the find a way to determinate thier parents

Suddenly Elijah came bursing through the door

"Niklaus,Rebecca splendid you both here I just found some good news from our beloved brother and Davina Claire they have something that can take our parents down."

Klaus eyebrow lifted with curiosity

"So what are we still waiting for Elijah lets go! Now"

Few minutes they were the original family waited for Davina to tell her wonderful story she had in storestore for them today but they will take it because they wanted hope back with them

"So this is kind of urban lengend"she started to say

Klaus roll his eyes immediately

"Are you planning to tell me some fantasy that is not real please tell me now because I could think more ways of how to kill my parents in shorter time than wasting another three second of my life I won't get back"He growled

"Brother we all now how the fantasy stories like come to life especially in our world, remember Silas Nik? when I warned you all about it and than I got a nice family above all in the heart by the nice lad Jeremy Gilbert but but we all know the story about that when Silas existed after all"kol said that had his famous smirk

"Can I just begin with my story afterwards you can decide what to do?"Davina shouted

They nodded to agree

"Three thousand years ago there was the first witch to ever be born she was the Enchanted one people believed she was the hope they were looking for and was blessed with the power no man could explain she was treated as a Queen to them but she had the heart of a real saint years passed she could control her power at the age of 12 she is the one that created ,vampires and lastly hybrids" Davina said in a monotone

Everyone looked like they just were told a bunch of crap

"Really how can we believe that if you read up your history you would know our mother made us into vampires Originals to be exact now you want to waste our to..."she was cut zzof by her brother kol

"Enough rebecca! what she says its true because I met her ,I know you guys never believed a word I ever say and you yourselfs family but believe you me she does exisit.I met her and that would be 1021 years ago to be exacy the day before Henrik died she came to warn me about it but she didn't say it in many word but I dare I say it she was the Enchanted one."

Everyone looked at him intensely because Henrik was there hope years ago so they listened to what kol had to say

_1021 years ago _


	2. Chapter 2

1000 years ago...

I was walking in the forest alone my father sent me and my brothers out hunting but my three 2 older brothers abandoned me to hunt together they were more close I sometimes got jealous of their I spotted my prey a deer busy eating, aimed and just as i was about to shoot a blond of hair distracted me and I miss my target.

When I looked i saw a young girl round about my age looking at me she had long blond hair,she was pale she had a veil cover her face only from her nose she had green eyes she look like she was a warrior she was dressed strange he thought.

"You startled me!who are you and why are you alone its not safe for a girl at your walk alone in a forest.

"I am sorry sir ,I am Caroline Forbes do you pehaps know where Ayanna Bennet lives?My parents send me to deliver an important message to her." She said

I looked at her she look very fragile for her parents to send her alone don't they care about her anything could happen to her.I must escort her to Ayannas house she happens to be my mothers best friend and mother would kill me if she found out I did not help a lady in need

" I happens to know where she lives would you like me to escort you to her house?She is situated in the same village as our family we are very you a relative of Ayanna

She smiled at me and said

"My family and the Bennett's are very close friends we come a long way and I can take care of myself but I would apperciate if you could escort me what's your name good sir?"

"My name is Kol Mikealson at your service" I smiled at her

She smiled back at me and said "Caroline Forbes if you could lead the way " she smiled and nodded at me

Present New Orleans

Everyone looked at Kol as he was busy explaining the story

"So I escorted her to Ayannas she was very quite,Evan though I just met her I ranted to her like we were best friends she had that aura were I could trust her and her eyes just had like she had years behind her."

"How come we never heard of her?how do we know that its just not lies that you telling us?"klaus asked

"Because she told me to I couldn't break a promise to her she was like a sister to me family evan though it was her,she was family and you don't betray family"he said with f

A raised tone

Rebeeca got jealous that he had certain light for this Caroline trollop

"Oh was i not a good enough sister to you kol after all this years?" She asked

"Really beeca you think that you can call yourself a sister to me!how many times did you betray me every time you did not get your way you ran to nik because he favoured you and reason why she was my sister because she listened to me and when we becamewhat we are today rebbeca do you know what I did? I ran to her when I was at my weakest point,because she had listened to me.I can't looked at you right now .why don't you and your brothers return back tomorrow I will continue but now I cant Evan looked at you guys"

Kol walked out of the room rebecca looked ashamed at herself it was true she was never really there for kol

"Kol! Come here this instance!"Klaus shouted

"Nikkaus leave him be he need some air we shall return tomorrow he looked overwhelm by the story"

" I just want my daughter by me Ellijah" he said in a soft tone

'I know and we wall get her back we just have to be patient"

Klaus nodded

As they we walking towards their home Ellijah could just had the feeling that someone was watching then he was not known for the paranoid one but couldn't shake the feeling off

"Elijah you alright you look a nervous."klaus asked

"Nothing to let you worry about."I awnserd

"Elijah yell me what Brothering you?"

He he looked curious behind him and put his finger to his lips to tell me to be quite.I

I looked abound to see what Elijah was looking at when suddenly a flash of white just flashed past me and grabbed Ellija just as I was about to flash after the person to get my brother.I felt someone grabbed me up into the air. I looked it was a women she a veil on her face but it just covered from her nose she had arrows on her back she was dressed in a satin skirt that didn't cover her legs and kind if a bra had strange tattoos on their body it looked like one of the five but the tattoos was in Latin. they looked like the ancient warrior of the Romans

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my brother?"

She looked at me and awnsered

" I do know Niklaus Mikealon my leader took quite an interest in y family abut know I shall have to finish my duty goodday sir oh tell you brother, goodhearted people are always the loneliest"

And with that his world went black

My eyes shot opened and I gasped for in the hell how could she be able to snap my neck impossible no one is stronger than me except Silas

"Finally do you know how long I waited for you to wake up! Where the hell is Ellijah nik?'

I looked at rebbeca I am still trying to understand how the hell did that women snapp my neck

"Could please be more quite , someone took Ellijah and to give kol a message"

"What ,when and who how could they take him and get past you ?

"That's the million dollor question whoever they are yhier leader seem pretty interested in our family and kol"

"So what are we waiting for let's go to kol and get to the bottom of this."


End file.
